The present invention relates to a spool dispenser and more particularly to an improved spool dispenser for wrapping thin, elongated flexible materials, such as trimming, garland, yarn, ribbon, string, wire and the like. For ease in description, the invention will be described with reference to a spool for trimming. However, it will be understood that the word "trimmings" as used herein is intended to include trimmings, ribbon, wire, garland and any other elongated flexible material which is adapted to be wrapped around the spool.
Heretofore, trimmings have been wrapped or wound around spools which are made of a paperboard material. These spools are used for neatly keeping the trimmings in place until they are to be used. In some instances, the spools are intended to be discarded after use, however, other types of spools are adapted to be reused in the future.
Heretofore, such spools have been bulky so that it has been difficult to store them and to manufacture them by automatic machinery. Furthermore, such spools are not easily able to be flattened for storage and shipment and to be easily assembled to an operative set-up condition. In addition, such spools are not durable, stable and reusable. Moreover, such spools are not provided with separation tips for use with thin trimmings.